Abused
by Laeta777
Summary: Harry's tijd bij de Dursley's was erger dan ooit. Wat voor keuzes maakt iemand?Warning: Kindermishandeling


Het was de eerste nacht op Zweinstein na de zomervakantie. Fred en George hadden wat drank de leerlingenkamer binnen gesmokkeld en iedereen had uitbundig het begin van het schooljaar gevierd. Nu lag Harry te luisteren naar het gesnurk van zijn kamergenoten. Toen hij er zeker van was dat iedereen diep in slaap was, sloeg hij de dekens van zich af en stapte uit bed. Hij trok snel een mantel aan over zijn pyjama en stilletjes verliet hij de kamer.

_Zijn oom torende boven hem uit. Een golf van angst overspoelde Harry en hoewel hij wist dat het niets uitmaakte begon hij te smeken.  
'Alstublieft, doe me geen pijn. Ik.. Ik deed het niet express, de schaal glipte uit mijn handen en ik kon hem niet meer vangen en.. '  
'ZWIJG, altijd smoesjes, altijd uitvluchten, jij waardeloos misbaksel! Je moet blij zijn dat we je in dit huis laten. Al 16 jaar verzorgen we je, geven we je eten en wat krijgen we als dank? Niets hoor je dat, niets!'   
_

Harry liep gehaast door de gang. Hij probeerde zijn rechterbeen te ontzien, wat er voor zorgde dat hij een beetje mank liep. De hele dag had hij er gewoon op gelopen, wat het been geen goed had gedaan. Maar de anderen zouden zeker vragen gaan stellen als hij mank had gelopen. En dat was wat hij probeerde te voorkomen, dat was waarom hij midden in de nacht in zijn pyjama en een mantel door de gangen liep.

Lopend door de koude gangen begonnen zijn gedachten weer af te dwalen. Deze zomer was nog erger geweest dan alle anderen. Hij wist niet wat de omslag had veroorzaakt en eigenlijk maakte het hem ook weinig uit. Zodra hij bij Ligusterlaan 4 was aangekomen, had zijn oom hem bruut vastgegrepen. Grijnzend had hij zijn toverstok uit zijn zak gehaald.  
'Nu zal je niet mij en mijn gezin in gevaar brengen met die abnormale praktijken die je op die verdorven school leert.'  
De stok en al zijn boeken werden diep weggestopt in de kelder, die weer vergrendeld werd met een groot hangslot. En vanaf dat moment was de nachtmerrie begonnen.

Draco liep door de slecht verlichtte gangen. Het feest in de leerlingenkamer had bij tot diep in de nacht geduurd en Draco had een enorme behoefde aan een lang en ontspannend bad. Het was jammer dat de badkamer van de klassenoudsten zo'n eind weg was, maar hij had het er voor over.

Plotseling hoorde hij een geluid van aankomende voetstappen. Snel schoot Draco een verlaten gang in en hield zijn adem in. Meestal sliepen alle leraren nu wel, alleen professor Snape was nog wel eens wakker op dit tijdstip. Maar toen zag hij Potter langslopen. Wat zou hij hier in hemelsnaam doen op dit tijdstip? Nou hij er aan dacht, Potter leek ook bij het feestmaal niet zichzelf te zijn. Hij had de hele tijd maar een beetje voor zich uit gestaard en bijna niks gegeten.  
Wat zou er aan de hand zijn? Zijn nieuwsgierigheid was gewekt en hij volgde Potter mee de gang in. 

Eindelijk had hij zijn doel bereikt. Hij luisterde eerst even of er echt niemand binnen was en glipte toen de ziekenzaal binnen. Daar aangekomen begon hij in de kasten te rommelen. Hij pakte een paar flesjes en potjes uit de kast en nam ze mee naar het bed. Daar aangekomen legde hij de flesjes neer en pakte er één op. In één teug goot hij de bittere substantie naar binnen. Direct merkte hij het verschil, de pijn nam langzaam af en zijn spieren ontspanden voor het eerst sinds tijden.

Nu begon het grotere werk. Harry gooide zijn mantel af en trok zijn pyjama shirt uit. Ondanks de pijnstiller kon hij een rilling van pijn niet onderdrukken. Zijn borst, armen en rug waren geheel bedekt met blauwe plekken, kneuzingen en zelf een paar open wonden. Hij pakte het flesje op met een dikke gele pasta op waarop 'Kneuzingenpasta: geschikt voor alle kneuzingen na ongelukken' stond. Zorgvuldig smeerde hij het uit over zijn lichaam, ervoor zorgend dat er geen plekken overgeslagen werden. Zijn rug was even lastig, maar een simpele spreuk zorgde ervoor dat ook daar de pasta verspreid werd. Terwijl hij bezig was dwaalden zijn gedachten weer af.

_'Stop, u doet me pijn! Het spijt me, het spijt me! Ik wist niet wat ik zei.'  
'Je wist heel goed wat je zei, jij kleine leugenaar! Je denkt zeker dat je beter bent dan wij, hè! Met je zogenaamde tovenaarsafkomst. Nou ik zal je wat vertellen, je leeft in een illusie. Je bent een freak, een gril van de natuur. Je verdiend het niet eens dezelfde lucht in te ademen, maar toch hebben we je onderdak en voedsel gegeven!'  
Herman pakte Harry nog steviger vast aan zijn haar en sleurde hem mee naar zijn kamer. Daar gooide hij hem de kamer in, zelf bleef hij in deuropening staan.   
'En, wat heb je hier van geleerd?'  
'Ik.. Ik ben niets waard. Ik ben een gril van de natuur, niet waard om te blijven leven. Ik moet iedereen dankbaar zijn die mij tegen wil en dank onderhoudt.'   
'En?'  
'Het is onmogelijk om ook maar iets te geven om een freak als ik. Mensen kunnen alleen maar doen alsof uit medelijden. Ik ben een last…'  
'Denk daar maar eens over na de komende week dat je hier zit. En denk maar niet dat je iets te eten krijgt!'  
_

Een traan liep langs Harry's wang naar beneden. Verstrooid veegde hij hem weg. Al van jongs af aan had hij geleerd dat huilen geen zin had. Je moest voor jezelf zorgen, want niemand anders zou het doen. Hedwig was ook buiten zijn bereik opgesloten en het was onmogelijk geweest de tovenaarswereld te bereiken. Maar niemand was hem komen opzoeken, niemand had de moeite genomen te kijken hoe het ging. Een geschuifel bij de deur deed Harry verschrikt opkijken. En hij keek recht in de grijze ogen van een zekere Draco Malfidus.

Hijgend stond Draco in de leerlingenkamer. Draco was zich doodgeschrokken toen Potter opeens recht in zijn ogen keek. Zo'n blik hoorde niet thuis in de groene ogen van Perfecte Potter. Potter die door iedereen werd bewonderd, die een ego van hier tot ginder had en altijd een club van vrienden om zich heen had staan. Deze Potter hoorde niet in het midden van de nacht stiekem zijn wonden te behandelen op de eerste nacht in Zweinstein. Draco was niet dom, als er een ongeluk was geweest had hij het gehoord. Sommige kneuzingen waren bovendien al minstens een paar weken oud, terwijl anderen nog erg recent leken te zijn. Dit betekende dat iemand Potter had mishandeld tijdens de zomer, en niet één maar meerdere keren. Maar hoe kon dat gebeuren, hoe kon de toekomstige redder van de gehele tovenaarswereld in een dergelijk positie zitten? En waarom had niemand er ooit iets aan gedaan?

Tijdens het ontbijt hield Harry zijn blik zorgvuldig afgewend van de Zwadderich tafel. Lusteloos zat hij stukjes van zijn boterham af te scheuren. Hij was niet meer gewend veel te eten en als hij nu meer dan wat thee en yoghurt at zou het er hoogstwaarschijnlijk via de zelfde weg weer uitkomen. De mensen om hem heen praatten vrolijk over de vakantie en wat ze allemaal beleefd hadden. Hermelien zat te klagen over haar rooster en hoe er best nog wel een vak bij had gepast.

Straks zou de hel losbreken. Het zou beginnen bij de Zwadderich tafel, zich verspreidden over de afdelingen en aan het eind van de dag zou iedereen weten wat een zwakkeling hij was. Daarom gebruikte hij de ultieme kindertechniek: als ik het monster niet zie zal hij mij ook niet zien.

_Harry zit bevend in een hoekje van de kamer. Zijn ogen dichtgeknepen, luisterend naar enig geluid. Hij hoort een zware ademhaling, maar waar komt het geluid vandaan? Voorzichtig doet hij een oog open en kijkt recht in het grijzende gezicht van zijn oom._

Ook nu dwong hij zich om te kijken. Maar er was niets speciaals te zien aan de groep etende Zwadderaars. Toen kwam er een idee bij hem op, misschien wilde Malfidus de informatie als chantage materiaal gebruiken. Dat is typisch iets voor een Zwadderaar. Dat betekende dat hij hem zal moeten aanspreken. Kostte wat kost wilde hij dat het een geheim bleef.

Draco liep naar de leerlingenkamer. Weer had Potter bijna niks gegeten, letten die vrienden van hem dan ook nergens op? Plotseling zag hij in de schaduwen Potter staan. Potter wenkte hem en liep toen een verlaten gang in. Draco maakte zich los uit de groep en volgde de jongen.

Potter bleef abrupt staan en Draco botste bijna tegen hem op. Een ongemakkelijke stilte volgde toen beide jongens elkaar aanstaarden.  
'Ik..' begon Draco, op hetzelfde moment dat Harry begon te spreken. Draco maakte een gebaar naar Potter dat hij eerst mocht.  
Potter keek naar beneden en kreeg een rode kleur.  
'Ik.. Ik zou graag willen dat je niet praat over wat je gezien hebt. De verwondingen waren mijn eigen domme schuld en ik wil niet dat andere erin betrokken raken.'   
Potter tilde zijn hoofd op en keek nu recht in de ogen van Draco.   
'Ik ben bereid iets ervoor terug te doen. Noem je prijs en ik zal kijken of ik er aan kan voldoen.'

Draco wist van verbazing niet wat hij moest zeggen. Dit was niet de Potter die hij kende, het leek wel of er een geheel ander mens voor hem stond.   
'Begin maar met te vertellen wie je dit heeft aangedaan.'   
'Zoals ik al heb gezegd is het mijn eigen schuld, ik ben onhandig en verwond me zelf snel.' Dreunde Potter op monotone toon op. Het was duidelijk voor Draco dat dit hetgeen was wat hij van de dader moest opdreunen.

'Ik geloof je niet. Bedenk dat ik nu gemakkelijk naar de gang kan lopen en je geheim aan iedereen kan doorgeven. Ik weet zeker dat de Ochtendprofeet zeer geïnteresseerd zou zijn. Schat me niet zo laag in dat ik de waarheid niet van een leugen kan onderscheiden!'  
'Het is echt mijn eigen fout! Ik doe echt altijd alles verkeerd! Ik kan nooit de klusjes opknappen die mijn oom van me vraagt. En dat terwijl hij mij, niets anders dan een freak, onderdak en voedsel geeft. Ik ben waardeloos, een nietsnut. Het is logisch dat hij me slaat, hij probeert nog iets van me te maken. Zelfs als hij weet dat het verspilde moeite is, probeert hij een normaal iemand van me te maken..'  
Inmiddels stroomden de tranen over Potters wangen. Hij leek het zelf niet door te hebben, gevangen in de greep van een hysterische aanval. Draco liep op Potter af en legde voorzichtig een arm om zijn schouder. Na een moment van verstijving ontspande de jongen.

'Waarom heb je dit nooit aan iemand verteld? Ik weet zeker dat Perkamentus dit niet zou toelaten.'  
'Ze weten het.. Perkamentus weet hoe mijn familie is, dat ze alles haten wat met magie te maken heeft. Mijn vrienden weten het ook. Normaal lukt het wel, ik ben niet anders van ze gewend. Maar dit jaar was erger, veel erger…'

En zo stroomde het hele verhaal van de gehele helse zomer eruit.

Harry kon niet geloven wat hij net gedaan had. Hij had alles verteld aan iemand, terwijl hij zich nog zo had voorgenomen het geheim te houden. En van alle mensen die hij had kunnen uitkiezen was de toehoorder van zijn relaas niemand minder dan Draco Malfidus zelf geweest!

'Har..Potter, je weet dat je volgend jaar niet meer terug kan naar die Dreuzels.'  
'Maar waar moet ik dan heen, ik kan moeilijk op straat blijven rondzwerven. Bovendien wil Perkamentus het zo…'  
'Heeft die man ooit iets voor je gedaan? Hij wist dat die Dreuzels je als oud vuil behandelden en toch liet hij je daar zitten.'  
'Het is voor mijn eigen veiligheid, dat heeft hij zelf gezegd.'

Malfidus liep demonstratief naar Harry toe en trok de mantel opzij. Hoewel de plekken een beetje begonnen te vervagen, waren ze nog duidelijk te zien.  
'Veiligheid? Noem je dit verdomme veiligheid! Thuis, als je het zo kan noemen, wordt je als een soort monster behandeld. De tovenaarswereld is er alleen op gefixeerd dat je hen redt van de Heer van het Duister! Maar waarom laat je jezelf in die rol stoppen? Geef me één goede reden dat je hier mee instemt? Je moet je eigen leven leiden Harry! Want het leven wat je nu leidt kun je nauwelijks een leven noemen.'  
'Maar, maar.. Voldemort heeft mijn ouders vermoord. Ik moet toch iets doen?'  
'Je ouders zijn dood Harry, dood. Denk je dat zij hadden gewild dat je als een soort marionet door een stel oude mannen werd bestuurd? Denk je dat ze daarvoor hun leven hebben gegeven? Zij zouden willen dat je gelukkig was, hoe je dat doel ook bereikt.'  
'Maar hoe moet ik dat doen. Voldemort wil me dood hebben, het is onmogelijk om dat zomaar te negeren.'  
'De Heer wil je niet persé dood hebben. Hij wil alleen niet dat je tegen hem gebruikt wordt. Ik weet zeker dat als je hem zou vragen of je hem mag dienen, hij je maar al te graag in zijn gelederen zou opnemen.'  
'Maar..'  
'Ik zeg niet dat je zal moeten vechten. Je bent niet geschikt om te doden Harry, dat zal Hij inzien. Je geeft alleen je eed dat je niet hem zal verraden en Hij zal tevreden zijn. Zeker als ik voor je in zal staan.'  
'Maar is dit geen verraad?'  
'Hebben de anderen jou dan niet verraden, jaren achter elkaar?'  
'Draco, blijf je bij mij? Laat je me niet in de steek?'  
'Nooit.'

Harry keek diep in de ogen van de jongen die een paar uur geleden nog zijn aartsrivaal was. Nooit had hij gedacht dat hij op dit punt zou staan, dat hij een dergelijke keuze moest maken. Hij voelde alsof hij op een kruispunt stond in zijn leven, wat hij nu zou zeggen was nog nooit zou belangrijk geweest. Harry haalde diep adem en reikte zijn hand uit naar Draco.

'Oké..'


End file.
